


Ra9

by Saiden



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Puns, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiden/pseuds/Saiden
Summary: I blame my friend for coming up with this one line that made me write this XD





	Ra9

Being an android wasn't always as fun. Sure, you had knowledge of a lot of things, had insane strength. But those things didn't help you understand emotions. And Connor was having some problems with those lately. You see, Connor had started feeling a bit, different, around (Y/n) lately. (Y/n) had been working with Hank and him on some cases and they had actually become close friends. However, ever since the android had become deviant, he had become more aware of certain things. One of those being that for some reason being around (Y/n) made him...uneasy? Weird? 

Eventually he ended up explaining his problem to Hank, who laughed at the oblivious android. Love. Love is what Hank told him. Love was his problem. He was in love with (Y/n). And now he had to figure out how to tell her. So what did he do?

The guys at work were really playful sometimes and they enjoyed teasing (Y/n) and making bad jokes and puns. Something that Connor had picked up on, and that's when he got his brilliant idea. He walked up to (Y/n) as she was getting some coffee. 

"Hello (Y/n)." 

"Oh hi Connor! How are you?" She asked, taking her coffee, smiling at the friendly android. She always thought he was very kind and gentle. Except that one time when he was interrogating that poor android...the line "28 STAB WOUNDS!" became one of her lines to tease him at how he went from a 0 to a 100 and back to 0 again real quick. Way to play good cop bad cop.

"I'm fine, what about you?" He replied.

"Same, just taking some coffee to get me through the day again." 

"So there is something I wanted to ask you actually." Connor said, suddenly becoming serious. 

"uhm..sure, what is it?" She wondered what was up with Connor.

"Are you Ra9?" 

"Wh-what? No, of course i'm not. What made you think that?" What the hell? 

"Because, you Ra9 out of 10." Silence. Complete silence. And then. (Y/n) burst out laughing. Connor felt nervous. Was that a good sign or bad sign that she was laughing? Did he just make a mistake?

"I never expected you to make a pun, but that really was a good one." As she walked past him she added,

"I'll see you at my place tonight at 800 if u R K with that?" (Y/n) winked, leaving Connor standing there for a moment, before realizing what she meant and smiling brightly.

"I'll see you tonight." He definitely hasn't made a mistake.


End file.
